1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power controlling and conversion technique and particularly relates to a multi-phase direct current (DC)-DC converter and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In terms of multi-phase DC-DC power conversion, the balance between output currents of all the phases has to be considered. If current balance is not taken into consideration, the output current of certain phase may be greater than the currents outputted via the channels of other phases, which may cause serious problems, such as heat and system overload. In view of the above, dozens of multi-phase power conversion devices have been provided for balancing the channel currents of different phases, so as to improve the conversion efficiency of the power converter. In other words, the design of a multi-phase DC-DC converter plays an important role for solving the problem of current balance.